Around the Steam
by shistarlet
Summary: She took the hottest showers of anyone he knew...


**Title: **Around the Steam  
**Pairing: **Ryan/Sharpay  
**Genre: **Romance/Twincest  
**Rating:** M  
**Length: **One-shot  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own High School Musical, and therefore neither of the characters I'm mentioning in the story following...I apologize to those of you who were mislead...but, I don't even own my own soul, why would I own this?  
**Summary:** _She took the hottest showers of anyone he knew. He could practically see the steam pouring through the wall of his bedroom..._  
**A/N: **For those of you who do not like twincest involving the only set of twins I know of with this amount of sexual tension between them, well, leave...On that note, if you aren't old enough to view an R rated movie without sneaking in and with actually being carded, you should probably go too, but as I am not here to judge and I am not your mother, you can make your own decision. If you belong in either of these categories and proceed to flame me, have fun being laughed at, bitches!

She took the hottest showers of anyone he knew. He could practically see the steam pouring through the wall of his bedroom that connected to her ensuite bath. 

As always on a Sunday evening, he was bored out of his mind, their parents were gone, and his sister was taking a shower after at least three hours of dancing in their home studio in the basement. It had been a birthday present from their parents four or five years ago, and got more use than either of them really knew. Of course, if they were home more often, that wouldn't be the only observation that they'd make.

As brother and sister - twins, nonetheless - they shared a bond that few understood. However, even passed that bond, they were closer than most unassuming acquaintances would think. 

Frustrated, and unable to concentrate on the novel that lay before him on his bed, Ryan slammed the cover closed and headed for the door. 

Her bedroom door was closed, per usual, and, per usual, he casually twisted the knob and walked right in. They never had a use for the bedroom locks that their parents had insisted upon. 

At this point, there was no need to imagine, he really could see the steam rolling out from beneath her bathroom door, which was closed just as her bedroom door had been. He knew that, like her bedroom door, this wouldn't be locked either. 

The steam that had been locked in by the closed door greeted him in a rush as he entered. In the glassed in shower, Sharpay turned, her soaking blond locks pasted to her shoulders by the water. He could only see her silhouette through the steam covered glass, but the lack of surprise that shown in her brown eyes when she rubbed a small circle through the steam with her hand wasn't new to him. 

She turned back to the shower head, her head tilted back and hands running through her hair as he stripped of his light blue polo and jeans. He never felt the need for underwear, as it did nothing but restrict him...well, Shar insisted on it when they were dancing, so he gave her what she wanted.

He was welcomed into the glass square with open arms and a smile, which he returned willingly, walking into her embracing and wrapping his arms around her just as she did him. 

His full, pouty, pink lips went straight to her exposed collarbone as her fingers worked through his short cropped hair serving to dampen it before the streams of water could reach it. She tilted her head back with laughter as he continued to assault her most tender area with kisses and nips, her full breasts pressed against his chest as her back arched.

He loved to hear her laugh with the openness that came with his presence. He would describe it as the most openly vulnerable sound he'd ever heard - if anyone ever asked, but alas, no one ever did.

She'd felt his erection the moment her arms had wound around his shoulders. It was nothing new. He was generally hard long before they actually came into contact with one another. It was still satisfying to know that she had that effect on him. 

Her small hand slowly trailed through the streaming water down the outside of his toned arm, over the slight curve of his waist, and along the indent where his femur connected with his pelvic bone, her lithe fingers slipping easily over his shaft. 

The gasp that escaped his lips was one just like many others that he'd let escape while they were in such a comprimising position, yet it was still music to her hears. Lightly, she brushed the delicate appendages up and down the smooth skin, her brown eyes watching as her brother came closer to that inevitable edge. 

He never truly liked it when she tried to take control, and had developed several ways of reataliating to her torturous actions. His hands enclosing around her small waist, he easily lifted her and pushed her roughly against the tile wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around his own thin waist. 

She moaned loudly as he plunged into her, enjoying the familiar feel of his length inside her walls. Gritting his teeth against the pleasure, he could feel his knees go weak, and heard her giggle as they slipped down the tile wall and to the floor, where she rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist. 

Like always, she was in control, though she often let Ryan take the upper hand when they were behind closed doors. His hands rested lightly against her thighs as she began to squirm and roll her hips atop him. 

She reveled in the sounds of his short breaths as they escaped between still gritted teeth, his lips stretched over them in a look of painful pleasure. His eyes closed tight, she knew what lay beneath those long eyelashes. She loved the look of lust that would greet her once those eyes opened.

As if he'd read her mind, his blue orbs revealed themselves, peering up at her with a glare that ordered her to move faster, ride harder, all the commands that could come to mind right now. 

Following his line of thought, Sharpay proceeded to raise herself off of his cock only to slam her entire weight back down a moment later. As she continued, his hips began to thrust up to meet her with every movement, their motions perfectly synchronized. 

She could feel herself moving toward that cliff with him as their movements became more erratic, faster paced. His hands crept up to her bouncing breasts, taking each in one hand, he massaged with the skill of someone who knew exactly which buttons to push - which, of course, he did. His thumbs rubbed over erect nipples in perfect circles, as their thrusts reached new speed, more force. 

His erection began to twitch at the exact moments her walls began to shake, and, all at once, they fell, breathy screams accompanying their last thrusts. 

She fell atop him, the water from the shower now turned cold as it fell against now steamy bodies. He held her in strong arms, her head tucked securely under his chin as their breaths slowed and the heaving of their chests diminished. 

Her showers never failed to allure him, and, eventually, bring him to her. He was curious, though he knew exactly what awaited him, to see around the steam.

**A/N: **Okay, so that last line was a little cheesy for me, but I felt that it was needed. Again, no one was meant to be offended by anything included, but if you were, well, I don't really want to hear about it, you were warned. Hope you liked it!


End file.
